


Atomica

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [13]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Child Killing, F/M, Freeform, Murder, Poetry, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Rhonda has always loved blood
Relationships: Rhonda Pineda/Johnny Quick
Series: February Fast Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Atomica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StephCassShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/gifts).



Rhonda has always loved blood

She loves spilling it

And so does Johnny

They are a perfect pair

Perfect criminals

Rhonda takes pride in her sadism

And so does Johnny

She loves him for it

**Author's Note:**

> Earth 3 is interesting


End file.
